Persuasive
by ChocolateSunshine500
Summary: Post PP. "Dani?" "Yeah Dad?" "Remember how I said that flying upside-down would be easy?" "Yes..." "I was being sarcastic." Dani/Danny-Father/Daughter, Slight Danny/Sam. For KelciLynn's Danny/Danielle, Father/Daughter challenge.


**Title: Persuasive  
><strong>

**Rated: K**

**Pairings: Father-Daughter D&D, slight DxS**

**Humor/Family**

**Summary: "Dani?" "Yeah Dad?" "Remember how I said that flying upside-down would be easy?" "Yes..." "I was being sarcastic." Post PP. Dani/Danny Father/Daughter, Slight Danny/Sam. For KelciLynn's Danny/Danielle, Father/Daughter challenge. :D**

**Hope you guys like! :3**

* * *

><p>Jazz was staring. Dani had to admit it was creeping her out. Jazz just kept staring at her with a look that said: What-the-heck-are-you-doing? Which, of course:<p>

"What the heck are you doing?" Jazz asked with a huge amount of confusion in her voice. Dani blinked at her. "Waiting for my dad?" she said as if it were obvious. Jazz blinked ludicrously at her. "Yeah...OK...But why are you on our chandelier..." she trailed off, examining the raven-haired girl. "Upside-down?" she finished. Dani smiled. "Because I don't know if flying upside-down is safe..." she grinned. "I'm gonna wait for dad, so he can tell me!" Jazz raised her eyebrow. "So you don't know if flying upside-down is safe...yet hanging upside-down from a chandelier is?" The 10-year-old halfa raised an eyebrow. "Duh!" Jazz put her fingers on her chin in worry. "Maybe you shouldn't be up there...What if you get hurt?" Dani rolled her eyes. "I won't get hurt, Jazz! I'm half ghost. I'll phase through the floor or just fly before I hit the ground!" She wobbled a bit. Jazz gasped slightly. "See? I'm fi-" she got cut off as her legs grew tired and she fell. "Wo~oahh!" Jazz caught her before she hit the ground. Dani grinned sheepishly."Whoops?" Jazz sighed.

"Dani...you have to be careful! I wouldn't be able to live with myself if my little niece got hurt."

Dani rolled her eyes. "Technically, I'm not you niece..."

Jazz raised an amused eyebrow. "But you have my brother's DNA so technically...Yes you are," Dani stuck her tongue out and Jazz did the same.

The front door suddenly opened and in came 16-year-old Danny Fenton, hand-in-hand with his girlfriend Sam Manson. He was chuckling and Sam was scowling with a I'm-not-amused expression on her face. "Dan, it's not funny!" she glared at her boyfriend. He shook his head still laughing. "Yes it is!" He spotted Dani in Jazz's arms and smiled. he held out his arms.

Dani jumped out of her technically-aunt Jazz's arms and ran to her technically-father's waiting arms. She jumped in his arms and smiled. "Hey dad! Hey mom!" Sam blushed, not used to that. Danny grinned, loving the sound of it. He kissed Sam's cheek and she blushed harder.

You see, dear reader, after the disastroid ordeal and with everyone knowing Danny-bear's secret identity, Dani had introduced herself to the Fenton's and explained the cloning thing to them as well. When they found out Dani had no family they took her in immediately, Danny taking the place as her father since she, technically, had his DNA. Sam, being Danny's girlfriend, out of consideration (and two adorable, blue-eyed, puppy-dog faces) had agreed to take place as her mother and spent weekends with her, watching horror-flicks or doing "chick stuff" as Danny, so diligently, calls it.

"Hey dad...?" Dani said as Danny put her on the ground. Danny looked at her. "Yeah?" She grinned. "Do you think...flying upside-down would be easy?"

Danny blinked. "Oh yeah...totally..." he said sarcastically, with a yawn. She didn't catch the sarcasm though. Dani grinned wider.

"Oh, really?" she asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Dani?"<p>

"Yeah Dad?"

"Remember how I said that flying upside-down would be easy?"

"Yes..."

"I was being sarcastic."

Dani blinked. "Oh..."

And there was Earth's hero with his technically-daughter, hanging upside-down...in a tree. How did he end up in this situation?

...

Oh yeah. 'The Look' and a single:_ "Please, daddy?"_

Damn Danny's cute factor! Of course his clone would get it too! His daughter was very persuasive...

Danny, in Phantom mode, rolled his yes at his daughter's response and phased out of the tree, landing on the ground with a thud. "Ow...Forgot I could-" Dani fell out the tree and landed swiftly on her father's stomach. "Fly..." he wheezed out. Dani got off him quick. "Sorry dad..." she said rubbing the back of her neck, sheepishly. Danny waved it off. "I-It's okay...You just...almost burst my appendix open... that's all..." he joked. Dani rolled her eyes. "Ha, ha. Very funny, _dad._" Danny got up from the ground and ruffled Dani's snow-white hair. "Da_~aad!" _she whacked Danny's arm lightly. Danny laughed. He picked her up and said. "Let's go home before you decide to fly backwards, blind-folded." Dani blinked the grinned widely. Danny caught it.

"Nooo! No way, kiddo."

Dani pouted using 'The Look'.

Danny shook his head. "_Nope!_ That's my face. It only works on Sam..."

She pouted more and said..."Please, daddy?"

_Damn,_ his daughter was persuasive.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you guys think? Was it cute enough? **

**What about _you_ KelciLynn? Did you like it? I hope so! Anyways...Review! :D**

**Love Life and Protect the Earth and Animals (even if I do eat meat...D:) **

**~Sunny 彡**


End file.
